World Of No Return
by kluna
Summary: Riku has been having weird dreams lately, and is starting to feel that something isn't right... while Satoshi and Daisuke came up with a plan to put a stop to the most possible dangerous artwork of all... and just who could possibly save Riku?
1. prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

RIKU'S POV

Sometime I can't tell if I were dreaming or actually a part of it. I would often found myself surrounded by nothing but white. Sounds of the paint brush were often heard through the silent room. And I always found my heart in despair of unable to reach for the sound or the one who made it. He had long blue hair that resembles someone I know, and he always wore a whit long sleeve shirt and dark blue jean, painting his artwork. Sometime he would notice me, but other times we just stay silent and listen to our heart beat. But now and then, he would say a few words or made a gesture for me to come closer so he could show me his paintings. Even though some people would have utterly bored to death, but me; I like the silent. It helps calm the minds, and even if we don't say anything, our heartbeat said everything for us. It somehow made me fall even more deeply into his World of no return.


	2. The Awaken Art

Chapter 1: The Awaken art

NORMAL POV

The abandon mansion laid on the outskirt of town. It has known to be one of the most extraordinary arts ever created. Of course some knows that the mansion itself was a barrier, created to tame what was sealed within. A blue-haired stood outside the barrier gate with a golden key in hand. He took a deep breath and sniffed the air. He was right, the air reek of magic that resembles his own. 'Could it be possible,' He thought, 'all instruction on how to break the seal should have destroyed long ago. There's no possible way the Niwa or the Hikari should know how to break it.'

Not a second to waste, he unlocked the gate with the golden key. As soon as the gate parted, he enters and almost instantly, the gate slams tightly together to block out any intruders. The blue-hair seems unfazed by this, like he was long used to it. With a few long strides, he was at the foot of the long stairs up to the door. He approaches the door once he got passed all those painful steps. The door instantly swung open as if it knew he was coming. The blue-hair looks inside cautiously for any sudden movement. "Hello, Master Satoshi," someone greeted through the pitch black inside.

As fast as the light travel, the whole darkness was replaced by light and elegance furniture. Across the room by the foot of the long staircase, a sliver hair boy stood smiling at the blue-hair. He approaches until he was only a few feet away. "It has been so long hasn't it?" the boy asked.

Satoshi simply glares at him, "Why is it that this place wreaks so much?"

The sliver-hair glared at this comment, "Have you know, Master Satoshi, I was in middle of cleaning when you so rudely interrupting by coming here."

Satoshi shrugged it off, "I came here because I wanted to know if the seal is still intact."

"About that," the silver-hair bought a hand up to his chin in a thoughtful way, "It seems the artwork have been acting up lately. From what I have investigated so far, I'll say the artwork is trying to break its seal through something or perhaps someone."

"Show me, I want to make sure of it myself," Satoshi said calmly and with alert.

The silver hair glares at him, but didn't push his luck. He knew better than to pick a fight with the heir to the Hikari. "Follow me," he said and then started walking towards the stairs. Satoshi follow behind quietly, observing anything that stands out.

"No need to be so cautious. There's nothing here that will show as a threat to you, except me of course," the silver hair added with a grin.

Satoshi simply ignore him and continue to observe the surrounding even though he was used to it. "You know, you never change," the silver hair said, "Every time you come hair, you always act as if I was setting up traps or something."

"That's because I know what you're capable of," Satoshi said, still observing the surrounding.

The silver hair glance back at the blue hair, but when he found the blue hair still observing the surrounding, he shrug it off and turn back around, "By the way, why would the creator create such a thing? I mean isn't it already dangerous enough that he create the **Dark Wing**, but now he had to go and create something even more dangerous."

"Even my mother does not know why the Hikari create such a master piece," Satoshi said and finally turn to look at the silver hair, "However, my mother do believe that maybe he create the master piece for his beloved."

"His beloved?" the silver repeated and then turns around to look at him.

"Yes," Satoshi said and they started walking again, "But it was just something she believed in."

"And what about you? What do you believe is the creator's reason?" the silver hair asked.

Satoshi look at him for a moment and then turn his eyes towards the ground, "Maybe he wanted to create a world where he won't have to say goodbye," he quietly replied, but the silver hair could still hear.

"We're here," the silver hair informed as they stopped in front of a heavily chained room. Satoshi looked at the double door then turn to the silver hair, "Open the door."

"What!" the silver hair shouted, "There is no way I'm risking my life! You have no idea just how capable the art is! Even I can't even stand the pressure of its overwhelming power. If you want to go in, you open it."

The blue hair just stared at him expressionlessly and then turns back to the door. "I guess I have no choice," he said. Satoshi walked up to the door and slowly placed his right hand on the door and closed his eyes. 'Incredible,' he thought to himself, 'I never feel anything this powerful. Not even the Dark Wing is this overwhelming.' Satoshi clench his eyes tightly as he felt a tinge of electricity shocked through his body! Quickly, he removed his hand from the door and look up at the electrified door. The chains begin to rattles and started to crack.

"What is going on?" the silver haired asked in fright.

"The chains," Satoshi breathed, "It's breaking apart."

"What, is that even possible," the silver hair asked in a panicking voice.

Satoshi didn't answer him, but look at the chain in disbelief. 'I won't let you free yourself!' he quickly pulls out a few charms and threw it onto each side of the door. The last one in his hand was thrown onto the breaking chain, "I can not allow you to be free!" he closed his eyes and quietly chant something, making the charms glowed, calming the lightening and the rattling chains. Then he opens is eyes and shouted, "Seal!"

In a flash, the door was no longer electrified. The chains had repair itself. The charms were still on the door. "Did it work?" the silver hair asked.

"No, but I manage I put it to sleep for the time being. I never would have thought that my ancestor would create something he can't destroyed," Satoshi clench his hands into fists, "The artwork wouldn't stop until it's free."

"Then what are we going to do?" the sliver hair asked.

"I'm not sure. Even I am clueless when it comes to this," Satoshi looked up at the chained door, "But I will find a way to destroyed it, completely."

* * *

**AN**- sorry for taking forever to update. i haven't been able to get to this story, so i am sorry. hope you like it and please review!


	3. Mischievous Dark

Chapter 3: Mischievous Dark

_"No, but I manage I put it to sleep for the time being. I never would have thought that my ancestor would create something he can't destroyed," Satoshi clench his hands into fists, "The artwork wouldn't stop until it's free."_

_"Then what are we going to do?" the sliver hair asked._

_"I'm not sure. Even I am clueless when it comes to this," Satoshi looked up at the chained door, "But I will find a way to destroyed it, completely."_

* * *

**RIKU'S POV**

_'Where am I?' that thought constantly went through my head as I looked at the pitch-black room around me. There wasn't much to look at except the enormous painting hung up on the wall._

_The painting was of a beautiful young woman with silky red hair. Her brown eyes resembled that of my own. Now that I think about it, her physical description looked similar to me, except she looks a little older than me. She was seated and had both her hands on her laps. Her head was bending a little to add some grace into the painting, and she wore a white dress with a kaki sun hat, decorated with flowers. She had a soft, loving smile on her face._

_I looked away from the painting when the sound of a door opening caught my attention. A man, in a white long-sleeve shirt and causal white pant, entered the room. He ruffled his long blue hair –that was tie into a ponytail- and turned to looked towards my direction._

_For a moment I panic, but when I noticed that his gaze was directed at something else, I followed his gaze, which landed on the painting. I turned back to him and noted the sad look in his blue eyes. He approached the painting; soon he was standing right next to me, though he doesn't seem to see me._

_He slowly reached for the painting and for a mere second I saw tears in his eyes. My hand suddenly moved on its own and slowly reached for the blue hair man, but…_

"Riku!"

"Huh," I snapped my eyes open and glared at Risa, "What are you doing in my room without permission?"

"Waking you up of course," Risa huffed angrily, "Come on, you'll be late if you stay in bed any longer."

I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand, "It's only 7."

Risa gave me a disapproving look, "7? Well, if you want to be late, then so be it!"

She stomped out of my room and slammed my door shut. I sighed and got out of bed. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Daisuke's painting near the balcony door. I remembered Daisuke gave it to me just right after he lost the art competition; well, I actually asked him for it -which he gladly gives.

I smiled at the painting and hurry to the bathroom before Risa barged into my room again.

**Azumano Junior High: Class 2-B (Daisuke and Riku's classroom) **

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"**Hey Daisuke,"** Dark spoke through our mind-link, **"When are you going to let me have some fun with the Harada sisters?"**

"Mrgh," I frowned, glaring at the desk, "I told you to stop asking me such inappropriate stuff?"

"**What's the harm in asking,"** Dark stubbornly questioned, **"There's nothing to do while you're in school."**

I ignored Dark's childish behavior and tried to focus on what Saehara was talking about. Ever since Dark got his own body, he's been dying to do something illegal or inappropriate.

"**Hey,"** Dark shouted angrily through the mind-link, **"Don't you ignored me, Daisuke Niwa!"**

I ignored him again and tried focusing on Saehara again.

"Good morning Daisuke," someone greeted.

I looked up and saw Risa standing a foot away from me. "Good morning Risa," I greeted back with a smile, and then I noticed someone was missing, "Where is Riku?"

"Oh, Riku's running a little late today," Risa explained.

"Risa!"

Risa and I turned to look just as an angry Riku entered the classroom.

"Good morning Riku," I greeted, though she doesn't seem to hear me. She was busy scolding Risa for stealing her socks.

**A Few Moments Later**

"I'm sorry for ignoring your greeting earlier," Riku apologized once she finally calm down and realized I was there.

"It's alright," I said with a smiled, "You were angry after all."

Riku sighed just as the bell rang. "Well," I said, "Better sit down before you get in trouble."

"I guess so," she smiled back to me, "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and she smiled even more and hurried to her desk.

**NIWA RESIDENCE**

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey Towa," Dark said in a bored tone, "Is there anything to do in Kosuke's library?"

Towa looked up from her book, "I wouldn't entered Kosuke's library room if I were you."

"And why not," Dark questioned.

"First of all, Kosuke's would kill you or Argentine would do it," Towa explained, "and second of all, Emiko had already forbid you from entering."

Dark sighed loudly and groaned in displease, "Why is it so hard when I finally have my own body?"

"Maybe because you're useless on your own," Argentine offered as he entered the living room.

Dark glared at him, but otherwise said nothing. 'Argentine had a point,' Dark thought, 'I can't leave the house in board daylight unless I want to risk getting caught. Damn it!' and then he thought of something mischievous, 'I'll just wait until it gets dark, and then I'll finally have some fun.'

"I know what you're thinking and it's not a good idea," Argentine warned, "Daisuke might not forgive you if you spy on the Harada sisters, especially Riku."

"Shut up," Dark frowned at being discovered so quickly, "I'm not spying on them; I am just going to have a little fun."

"And that's exactly the kind of things that make, not only Daisuke but also Riku Harada hated you and called you a pervert," Argentine said and dusted the coffee table.

* * *

An- I am sorry for not continuing this story! I have forgotten that I upload this story, so forgive me if you can find in your heart somewhere that allows you to. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! And please review!


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm

_"And that's exactly the kind of things that make, not only Daisuke but also Riku Harada hated you and called you a pervert," Argentine said and dusted the coffee table._

**RIKU'S POV**

"Hey Risa," I asked, looking at my reflection in the mirror, "Do you think my hair gotten longer?"

Risa looked up from her anime book, "Hm," she got off from my bed and came to stand behind me, "I think so." She touched a few strand of my hair, "Yup, it definitely gotten longer."

I frowned and brush my hair with my fingers, "I need to get it cut again."

"Why? It looks good on you," Risa questioned.

"I don't really know, I just felt… strange if I don't cute my hair," I replied.

"Hm, whatever," she walked back to bed and read her book again.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"Tell me again why I have to come with you," I asked as I stared at the huge mansion on the outskirt of town.

"Well, Emiko wouldn't let me leave the house without you, so I have no choice," Dark replied causally.

I frowned at him, "When you said you were going out to have some fun I thought for sure you were going to spy on Riku and Risa again."

Dark looked at me as if I just offended him, "What, did you always think I'm going to spy on the Harada sisters every time we go out to have some fun?"

I frowned, "You always said you were going to spy on them or at least go have some fun with them."

"Okay okay whatever," Dark turned away from me, "Ever wonder what's inside that mansion?"

I looked up at the mansion, "I never really thought about it. Don't tell me you're thinking about going inside?"

"Exactly," Dark grinned excitedly.

**RIKU'S POV**

"Are you going to sleep already," Risa asked, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, I felt tired all of a sudden," I replied.

"Okay, good night," she got up from my bed and walked over to the door.

"Risa."

"Yeah," she turned to look at me.

"I… Never mind good night," I gave her a small smile.

She smiled back, "Good night."

As soon as she closed my door, I laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling, "I wonder what Daisuke is doing right now."

**DAISUKE'S POV**

I shivered a little and make sure to stay right beside Dark. The inside of the mansion was dark but surprisingly clean. There wasn't any spider web anywhere and there wasn't any dust around either.

"Dark, where are we going," I asked, keeping up with his long stride.

"I sense something magical over here," he said with a serious expression, "I guess this isn't going to be a fun ghost hunt after all."

* * *

AN- Sorry for not updating for so long, hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry that it's short! Please review!


	5. The Dream Within the Artwork Part 1

Chapter 5: The Dream Within the Artwork Part 1

_"Dark, where are we going," I asked, keeping up with his long stride._

_"I sense something magical over here," he said with a serious expression, "I guess this isn't going to be a fun ghost hunt after all."_

* * *

**RIKU'S POV**

"Riku."

Who is it that is calling me?

I looked at the endless darkness around me. No matter how long I searched, I couldn't find where the voice came from. I stop running and stood still, listening closely for the voice.

"Riku."

There it is again.

"Riku."

The voice sound familiar. But I can't make out who it belonged to.

"Riku."

"Who are you," I shouted.

"Riku," the voice continued to call my name.

"Who are you," I shouted again,

Suddenly, a light appeared through the darkness. I felt something wrapped around me. "Riku," the voice whispered in my ear. I tried to turn my head to look, but my body wouldn't move. "Who are you," I whispered.

"You don't remember me," I could hear the sadness in the voice and for some reason… it broke my heart. "I don't know you," I replied.

Suddenly, something tightens around me. I gasped and also noted that it was two arms wrapped around me. Just then, the light engulfed us and defeated the darkness. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the light. The arms around me withdrew and the light slowly faded. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was surrounded by endless white painting and there was white cloth hanging from the ceiling and fluttering down beautifully. A cool breeze blew into the room from the open balcony. The white curtain fluttered in the breeze and when it died down, there was a man there.

My body tensed up and I step back. The man looked dejectedly at me. He had long blue hair and deep grayish blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and dark blue jean. His hair was tied back but his bangs fell down in an unbalance manner. He didn't move nor let his gaze wander. He continued to stare at me. It was as if he was scared that if he looked away, I might disappear forever. "Satoshi," I asked.

The man looked similar but he had a more mature look about him. A small smile slowly crept onto his face. "You remember me," he asked quietly.

"O-Of course," I said loudly, "I just saw you this morning."

Instantly, his smile disappeared and his earlier expression replaced his face again, "You don't remember me."

"W-What are you talking about," I asked.

He looked away for the first time and shook his head, "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you the one who brought me here," I asked.

He shook his head again and looked at me, "I didn't bring you here. I don't have that kind of power. Whatever that brought you here is stronger than me."

"Did it also bring you here," I asked, taking a step forward.

He looked away from me to the outside of the balcony, "I have been here for many centuries… unable to die."

"Oh," I said quietly, feeling bad for him, "Why were you here?"

He looked back at me, "I was waiting."

"For who," I asked.

"For you," he said.

* * *

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"Dark, do you even know where you're going," I asked exhaustingly, "We've been wandering around for who knows how long and we still hadn't found anything. Let's go back."

"No not yet," Dark replied, "The power is getting stronger."

Suddenly, the whole hallway was lit up and we found ourselves facing Satoshi. "Satoshi," I said loudly.

"What are you two doing here," he asked. He doesn't even looked surprise to see us.

"We could ask you the same question," Dark retorted.

"You sense it don't you," Satoshi said with a serious tone.

Dark nodded, "What is it? I had never sense anything like it."

"It's an artwork," Satoshi replied.

""What," I spoke up, "but the magic felt different from the other artwork?"

"My ancestor sealed this artwork away because he couldn't contain the power of the artwork. He sacrificed himself in the process," Satoshi explained.

"So the seal is weakening," Dark said, "and you're here because you want to keep the artwork seal."

Satoshi turned away from us, "Follow me. I'll take you to the artwork."

* * *

**RIKU'S POV**

"For you," he said.

"For me," I asked, "Why?"

He slowly approached me and stopped when he was a foot away. He reached out his hand, "Take my hand."

"For what," I asked suspiciously.

"Won't you let me show you," he asked.

"Show me what," I asked.

"My memories," he replied.

I stared at him for a moment and then I bit my lower lip and slowly, I hesitantly took hold of his hand.

* * *

AN- I am so sorry for not updating this story for so long! I won't promise anything, but I'll try to get the next chapter in soon! Hope you guys stick with me to till the end! Please review!


End file.
